Mitsubishi Chariot
The Mitsubishi Chariot, is a five door, five/seven seat compact MPV produced by Mitsubishi Motors of Japan from 1983 to 2003. It was based on the SSW concept car first exhibited at the 23rd Tokyo Motor Show in 1979, and named for the battle chariots used during the times of the ancient Greek and Roman Empires."Mitsubishi Motors Launches Chariot Grandis New-generation SUV", Mitsubishi Motors press release, October 13, 1997 Internationally, it has been sold under various names, including Mitsubishi Space Wagon, Mitsubishi Nimbus and Mitsubishi Expo. The Chariot has been sold as the Dodge/Plymouth Colt Vista Wagon captive imports in North America, and as the Eagle Vista Wagon in Canada, and has also been manufactured under license as the Hyundai Santamo, Kia Carstar, and Mitsubishi Savrin in Asia. __TOC__ First generation (1983–1991) The first generation of Chariot (D0#W-series) was produced from February 1983 to May 1991 with a choice of SOHC straight-4 powerplants ranging from the 1.6-liter 4G32 to the 2.0-liter 4G63 petrol engines, or the 1.8 liter 4D65T turbodiesel (from October 1984), mated to a five-speed manual or three-speed automatic transmission. The Chariot's wheelbase was , while overall length ranged from depending on market and equipment level. From June 1984, a version with permanent four-wheel drive was also offered, while Japanese customers could also get the 4G62T engine in the MR Turbo version from July 1983 until the 1987 model year (1,795 cc, at 5,800 rpm). This version could reach , and was also available with the 3-speed automatic. In Australia, where it was marketed as the "Nimbus", it won the 1984 ''Wheels'' Car of the Year award in its debut year."Used Car Review - Mitsubishi Nimbus 1984-2002", Bruce Newton, drive.com.au, May 10, 2005 The Nimbus model codes were "UA" (1984), "UB" (1986), and "UC" (1987). A single 1.8-litre GLX version, with manual or automatic transmission was assembled from CKD kits in New Zealand by importer Todd Motors (later Mitsubishi NZ Ltd). The rebadged Dodge and Plymouth Colt Vista, or in Canada, the Eagle Vista Wagon, were introduced in 1983 as a 1984 model. Slotted below the Dodge Caravan and Plymouth Voyager as Dodge/Plymouth's entry-level minivans, they were offered in North America until 1991. The Colt Vista was available with the 2.0-liter 4G63, producing in US trim, and either front-wheel drive or permanent four-wheel drive. Top speed was , for the 4WD. File:Colt Vista.jpg|1st generation Dodge/Plymouth Colt Vista (USA) File:1984-1985 Mitsubishi Nimbus (UA) GLX van 01.jpg|Mitsubishi Nimbus GLX (Australia) File:Mitsubishi Space Wagon rear 20071025.jpg|Mitsubishi Space Wagon GLX (Germany) Second generation (UF; 1991–1997) The second generation, from 1991 to 1997, was enlarged in every dimension, offering a longer wheelbase, and greater length, width, and height. It retained the 4G63B engine, but phased out the 4G37B and replaced the old turbodiesel with a with a newer 1997 cc 4D68T powerplant, and in 1993 a 2350 cc 4G64 was added to the range. A five-speed manual, or four-speed auto could be specified, and in high-end models an INVECS electronically-controlled 4-speed auto with "fuzzy logic" was also available. Again, from 1992, a single GLX model was assembled in New Zealand, with manual or automatic transmissions, at Mitsubishi's Porirua plant. File:1992-1995 Mitsubishi Nimbus (UF) GLX van 01.jpg|1992–1995 Mitsubishi Nimbus (UF) GLX (Australia) File:20100728 hyundai santamo 02.jpg|Hyundai Santamo (South Korea) Third generation (UG; 1997–2003) The third and final generation was introduced on October 17, 1997, and was larger and heavier again. It was now known in its home market as the Chariot Grandis, after the French grandiose, to emphasise the increase in the car's size and quality as it moved from a ladder frame to monocoque construction, using the company's RISE safety body. Mitsubishi discontinued all other straight-4 engines in favour of a single gasoline direct injection version of the 4G64, while introducing a new 2972 cc SOHC 6G72 V6 powerplant, also GDI-equipped. The INVECS-II four-speed semi-auto became the only transmission option. The Chariot Grandis was finally superseded by release of the Mitsubishi Grandis on May 14, 2003,"Mitsubishi Motors Releases New Grandis", Mitsubishi Motors press release, May 14, 2003 although production of the older vehicle continued until the following year for overseas markets.Fact & Figures 2005, Mitsubishi Motors website File:Mitsubishi Space Wagon rear 20090121.jpg|Mitsubishi Space Wagon Motion Plus (Germany) Production and sales (Sources: Fact & Figures 2000, Fact & Figures 2005, Mitsubishi Motors website) References Chariot Category:Compact MPVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1983 Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in New Zealand